


Julian Barratt & Noel Fielding作品集

by Cheryllium



Category: Noelian - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium





	Julian Barratt & Noel Fielding作品集

**The Mighty Boosh 相关**

_(Un)natural Acts_ (1998) [正片全集的油管Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItvAAfBUyNo&list=PLuhiR57sjlsFWBK8mgxljw8n0a-94zD-U) \+ [剪辑](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrBV47bMLdQ&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek) \+ [花絮访谈](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVHCRLZ1ZUQ)

_The Mighty Boosh_ (1998) (Edinburgh or Bust) [采访与颁奖片段](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaAde_6GWjc)

_Arctic Boosh_ (1999) (Stage show) [Behind the Scenes and Clip](youtube.com/watch?v=rwmZWy7151M) \+ [Live in Melbourne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFjFdREyMDo&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=4)

_Autoboosh_ (2000/2001?) (Stage show) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mit5ZhjjsxQ&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=5) \+ [Numbers to Express Pain (Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZLiHJfa6ak&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=6) \+ ["Smoothie Time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHFDbNMLWG8&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=7)

_The Boosh_ (2001) (Radio Series) 网易云 

_The Mighty Boosh_ (2004-2007) (TV Series) Pilot + S1-3度盘 + 花絮

The Mighty Boosh at _Breezeblock_ (2004) (BBC Radio 1) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2THUfxnjfo&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=12)

_The Mighty Boosh Live at Brixton_ (2006) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tx6O-JWuTw&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=13) \+ Bilibili

_The Secret Policeman`s Ball:_ The Mighty Boosh (2006) [DailyMotion](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2g6wcv)

_Comic Relief_ : The Mighty Boosh (2007) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuLx1SzL3c0&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=11)

The Mighty Boosh _on_ Radio 1 _Live Lounge_ (2007) [Married on the Morrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_NUqJBp-Wk&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=21) \+ [Isolation/Love Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rZRLJWGnhU&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=20)

_The Mighty Boosh Live: Future Sailors Tour_ (2008) [正片](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t8Uf_SRqxE&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=14) \+ [正片with Commentary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM8SWyJaLcE&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=15) \+ Bilibili正片

_The Mighty Boosh: A Journey Through Time and Space_ (2008) （纪录片）

Teenage Cancer Trust Comedy Night: The Mighty Boosh Live at Royal Albert Hall (2008) [Electro Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv6a61zl8MA&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=25) \+ [Nanageddon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzD-m_-nR2c&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=53)

_The Mighty Boosh in Hollywood at the Roxy_ (2009) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F4zVvSy9Uo&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=22)

_The Mighty Boosh_ Road Trip with Jo Whiley (2009) (BBC Radio 1) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvCp6egRy3M&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=35)

Journey of the Childmen: the Mighty Boosh on Tour (2009) （纪录影片）【待归档】[预告](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HhmjJys49g&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=47)

**The Mighty Boosh at Frank Zappa Tribute (2011) Old Gregg + Hello Little Deer + Charlie + I Did a Shit** \+ [整场](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NATHB7fXZOU&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=85)

The Mighty Boosh on _Beck: Song Reader Live_ (2013) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKfVjRB5l44&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=23)

The Mighty Boosh Live at Festival Supreme: Santa Monica Pier (2013) [Hello Little Deer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqHWAIiN2Eo&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=24) \+ [Love Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBhf0G9BAkw&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=36)

**时间暂不详：**

_The Mighty Boosh_ Cinema Advert for Series 3 [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apsi0HaMxbA&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=19)

The Mighty Boosh at the Big Chill Festival [Among the Dandies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC1CG-5PRwc&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=48)

_The Mighty Boosh_ Serie 2 Promotion 幕后 [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUwnJ1iIeEk&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=31) \+ [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X5FF7grJxI&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=32)

_The Mighty Boosh_ Serie 3 Promotion 幕后 [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcgIC26FZLY&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=33) \+ [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNZ6atvwxZs&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=34)

Boosh After Party [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL2zB5MB3nw&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=50)

**一些乱七八糟的幕后 Pre Show + Hairspray + Mac the Rapist + Naboo's Glasses + On the Bus + Pre Brixton + Rich Read the Venues**

\--

**其他 TV & Movie**

**Sweet (2000)** （短片，结尾福利）[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=737SXPVfT5w)

 **Surrealisimo: The Trial of Salvador Dalí (2002)** 度盘

 **Bunny and the Bull (2009)** 度盘

 **Let's Dance for Comic Relief (2011)** （诺妞跳呼啸山庄） [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_02JooS40Q&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=17)

**Aaaaaaaah! (2015) 度盘**

**Brakes (2016)**

**Mint Royale - Blue Song 音乐录影带** （Baby Driver这部电影的灵感来源）[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfrcZsKcVxU&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=8)

 **Baby Driver** (出现Blue Song录影带片段）

 **Robots in Disguise - Turn It Up音乐录影带** [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6H13RprHi3I&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=9)

\--

**访谈 & 广告**

Metz Advert [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVijgyxaLlg&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=63)

The Mighty Boosh on MTV 2 (2007) [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjgLessTNQg&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=39)

The Mighty Boosh: My Life in Music (2008) [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqTzLPanyqw&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=40) \+ [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhhsJV8IMfs&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=41)

The Mighty Boosh on T4 Sunday [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUpe9KsSsYc&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=42)

NME Video: The Mighty Boosh [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ef2sLmaD8TI&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=43) \+ [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxt5De6k2co&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=4)

Uncensored - The Mighty Boosh Interviews [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue3lE6w-iIw&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=46)

The Mighty Boosh Nylon Interview [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvFkU5Yzrkc&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=58)

Brently Interviews the Mighty Boosh [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_C9IpuBy6c&list=PLop44dXfWqnIy2M9WJtWgzQQMrTOa1oek&index=74)

\--

**Other Noteble Works of Julian Barratt** ~~(aka PO主喜欢的）~~

 **Asylum (1996)** （埃德加·赖特主创，Juju, Simon Pegg, Jessica Hynes等主演）

**Garth Marenghi's Darkplace (2004)**

**AD/BC (2004)**

**The Bear (2010)**

**Little Crackers (2010)**

**The External World (2010)**

**A Field in England (2013)**

**Mindhorn (2016)**

**Flowers (2016, 2018)**

**Killing Eve 第二季 (2019)**

**\--**

**Other Noteble Works of Noel Fielding** ~~(aka PO主喜欢的）~~

**Nevermind the Buzzcocks**

**Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy**

**Big Fat Quiz**

**Bake off**

\--

**其它**

[一个半网打尽式的油管主Boosh Tube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDh75xllAefN2ofSWqhivZA/playlists) （主页里有比较全的播放列表）

Boosh歌曲裁剪与整理-度盘

The Mighty Boosh中出现的音乐整理-网易云歌单


End file.
